De la Mejor Forma Posible
by cistxc
Summary: #FanficsPorDonaciones — Aun así, ¿No hay cosas de las que realmente te arrepientes? ¿Cosas que desearías no haber hecho? — ¿Cosas de las que me arrepiento? Sí, bastantes, ¿Me gustaría cambiarlas? Para nada.


Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

 **Historia dedicada a Katia M.**

* * *

Star entró a su habitación de Mewni sin muchos ánimos, ésta estaba totalmente destrozada, entre las fiestas de su padre y las ratas de Ludo era obvio que incluso su habitación tuviera un tipo de daño, sin embargo no le importaron los restos de comida y los vidrios rotos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, lo único que quería era acostarse y no pensar en lo demás.

Y es que el día había sido bueno; ella y su madre habían derrotado a Toffee, su padre había regresado con otras víctimas de Ludo, el pueblo estaba agradecido por volver a tener a sus monarcas consigo y Marco había estado luchando con ella y "La Resistencia" para poder ganar la batalla por el trono.

Marco.

Todo había estado bien con él, bueno todo en el tiempo en el que estuvo en Mewni. Se habían salvado, se habían preocupado y habían luchado juntos como cuando estaban en la tierra, sin embargo cuando todo se tranquilizó y su madre regresó de donde quiera que estuviese las cosas volvieron a tornarse incómodas.

Si, al inicio festejaron que habían derrotado al villano inmortal y por tal emoción se habían abrazado nuevamente, y, cuando ella se sintió por fin en casa, Marco se separó de ella un tanto incómodo. Y como no, después de su despedida en la fiesta era obvio que él ya no le tuviera la misma confianza que antes.

A partir de ahí las cosas se convirtieron en lo que Star más había temido, Marco ya no se acercaba tanto como antes y ella no sabía que decir sin sonrojarse y sentirse una tonta. Al final de día su madre sugirió que Marco regresara a la tierra mientras se solucionaban las cosas en el castillo y el chico aceptó sin oponer resistencia.

Lo que más le dolió a Star es que ella tampoco reunió el valor para poder negarse a la orden de su madre por lo que tuvo que ver cómo Marco volvía a cruzar el portal sin estar segura si él regresaría nuevamente.

Su madre no le tomó importancia, ella estaba feliz de tener a su hija y su marido consigo, y con lo poco que tuvo organizó una pequeña cena para celebrar en familia, no obstante, antes de que la cena terminara Star pidió permiso para retirarse con la excusa de que estaba cansada.

Y ahí estaba, mirando a la nada en ese cuarto desastroso, todo se hallaba quebrado o roto, las sabanas, las cortinas, los cuadros y las puertas, Star suponía que había perdido todo, sin embargo en la pared del fondo se encontraba su espejo mágico que aun parecía intacto.

Se acercó hacía él inmediatamente preguntándose porque éste no había recibido daño ¿Sería porque era mágico? No le importó, empezó a revisar los contactos que tenía esperando encontrar a alguien con quien hablar después de todo lo ocurrido.

¿Pony Head? Esa sería su primera opción en cualquier emergencia, no obstante seguramente ella le diría que no se preocupara, que salieran a divertirse y que olvidara todo, eso servía la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo ya sabía lo que había pasado con Oskar y Marco en las últimas fiestas a las que fue, así que por el momento sólo quería platicar calmadamente, sin tanto alboroto.

¿Janna? No, ella era amiga de Jackie, Star había visto como ella miraba a la novia de Marco cuando se confesó, tal vez la ayudara, tal vez no, aun así tenía miedo de cruzar alguna barrera con su amiga, al final de cuentas la relación que tenía con Janna era mucho más corta que la que tenía Janna y Jackie.

¿Star Fan #13? ¿Kelly? No, ellas ya habían escuchado como ella misma había dicho que no le gustaba Marco, y después había hecho lo que hizo en la fiesta...

Lanzó un sonido de frustración al ver que no podía hablar con sus amigas por la pena que le causaba aquel incidente, ¿Realmente Marco le afectaba tanto? Siguió viendo los contactos que tenía en el espejo intentando buscar a alguien con quien platicar.

Primos a los que no les hablaba, tíos que no recordaba su rostro, la alta comisión de magia, no, no, ¡No! Star se sentía cada vez más desesperada por no encontrar alguien con quien platicar ¡Vamos! Ella era la princesa de Mewni debía de haber alguien quien quisiese pasar el tiempo con ella.

Pensó seriamente en ir a la casa de Sapo-Toro para distraerse un poco con los bebés, aunque si lo pensaba bien aún estaba un poco sentida con la traición de él por preferir a su madre sobre ella aun cuando ellos habían pasado más cosas. Su mente y su corazón estaban debatiéndose entre sí irse o no cuando vio un contacto en la agenda que tal vez le podía ayudar.

Tom Lucitor.

Dudo por un momento ¿Sería bueno llamarle? Sabía que Tom posiblemente seguía enamorado de ella y haría cualquier cosa que ella desease, sin embargo estaba su problema de ira y su odio contra Marco. Tal vez no sería bueno llamarle, o tal vez sí.

Presionó el número de llamar rápidamente sin molestarse a pensar más de lo justo, si no salía bien el plan solamente colgaba y se escapaba con Pony-Head para ir a alguna fiesta a distraerse.

El espejó timbró un par de veces hasta que mostró el rostro de Tom sorprendido porque ella le hubiera llamado.

— ¿Star? ¡Star! — Dijo él confundido pero feliz cuando vio que la chica le hablo y no le colgó inmediatamente como había hecho anteriormente, sin embargo la princesa estaba en total silencio y Tom pudo ver el fondo de donde estaba, un cuarto totalmente destruido — ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Star estaba sin habla, todo el valor que había reunido para hablarle se había perdido, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba triste porque Marco se había ido y seguramente ya no se volverían a ver otra vez?

— Si, sólo hubo un enfrentamiento contra Toffee en el castillo… — Empezó ella intentado no pensar más en su compañero —…Pero ganamos.

— Star, ese no es el rostro de una ganadora — Dijo Tom mientras veía a la chica a través del espejo — ¿Estás segura que no necesitas nada? No entiendo como no nos enteramos de ese suceso, mis padres estarán encantados de brindarles ayuda en lo que necesiten, bueno mi madre estará más dispuesta, pero ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros… Star ¿Qué necesitas?

La chica hizo un esfuerzo por volver a hablar con normalidad, él enserio se estaba preocupado por ella, por el castillo y por su gente, y ella sólo estaba con un corazón roto, un corazón insignificante cuando volteaba a ver a la ventana y veía como todo el pueblo estaba totalmente destruido.

— No, yo… solo quería hablar — Dijo en un susurro — Tom, ¿Nunca has hecho algo tal malo que crees que no tendrá solución?

El chico se le quedó mirando sin decir una palabra, ella lo comprendía ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sin embargo después un pequeño sonido por parte de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Star, ¿Estas en Mewni verdad? espérame… — Comentó el chico mientras se alejaba del espejo, la susodicha no supo que hacer, ¿Él estaría ocupado? ¿Lo estaba distrayendo de alguna actividad que hacía en aquel momento?

Star se dijo que le colgaría cuando él regresara argumentando que no lo molestaría más, era lógico que él tuviera algo que hacer, además ella estaba con el corazón roto y la mente confundida, seguramente lo estaba distrayendo más de lo que debería.

Intentó ver en el espejo si volvía a aparecer Tom pero la sala se hallaba en total silencio.

— ¿Star? — Escuchó detrás de ella, por un momento creyó que era Marco el que la había llamado, sin embargo la voz era diferente, y ella la podía identificar muy bien.

— Tom…— Dijo mientras veía como el chico se intentaba acercar hacia ella atravesando toda la basura que había en el suelo — No era necesario que vinieras hasta acá.

— Star, aunque no quieras, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas incontenibles, sabía que era porque estaba sensible pero aun así, ver como él había llegado hasta su habitación solo para comprobar como estaba hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

— No es cierto — Dijo ella intentando disimular su malestar.

— ¡Oh vamos Star! He hablado contigo por más de dos minutos y no me has reclamado nada. Eso no es normal ¿Sabes? — La chica dejó escapar una pequeña risa, era verdad lo que él decía.

El chico parecía seguir esperando una respuesta más energética por parte de ella, sin embargo Star se había quedado callada nuevamente, Tom se acercó más a ella con paso dudoso, eran pocas las veces que ella parecía triste.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba se sentó el borde de la cama y tomó una mano de ella para captar su atención.

— Si, si he sentido varias veces que he hecho algo tan malo que parece que no hay salida, sin embargo es pasajero ¿Sabes? Todo se soluciona al final del día.

— Ya he pasado varios días y aún no se soluciona nada — Dijo ella en voz baja, Tom se le quedó mirando ¿Acaso esa batalla fue por algo que hizo? Era raro que Star cargara con tanta culpa, usualmente ella era relajada y energética, y ahorita estaba viendo todo lo contrario.

— Pero lo hará, mira como ya lograron derrotar a Toffee.

La chica sonrió triste, él pensaba que su malestar era por la batalla, si fuese otro día ella le diría que era la peor persona porque no podía identificar bien los sentimientos de una chica, pero aquel día se sintió más cómoda con el anonimato que le chico de ofrecía.

— Aun así, ¿No hay cosas de las que realmente te arrepientes? ¿Cosas que desearías no haber hecho?

— ¿Cosas de las que me arrepiento? Sí, bastantes, ¿Me gustaría cambiarlas? Para nada.

Star por fin pudo mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿No cambarías algo aun sabiendo que lo que hiciste está mal?

— No — Dijo él tranquilamente, ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si esperara más respuestas — Ósea si sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, sin embargo eso me enseñó a ser mejor persona. — Añadió él de forma rápida, intentando que con eso sus mejillas no se tiñeran de rojo.

— ¿Por ejemplo? — Preguntó ella sorprendida.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Sí, dime en qué casos te ha pasado eso. — Dijo ella con un poco más de ánimo. Si él había tenido esos sentimientos alguna vez y le había dado solución, seguramente si le contaba su experiencia ella podría inspirarse para solucionar sus propios asuntos.

— Contigo — Respondió él de forma rápida.

— ¿Conmigo? — Preguntó ella mientras disimulaba su asombro.

Estaba claro que Tom aún tenía sentimientos por ella cuando terminaron y un poco después, al fin y al cabo ella lo había cortado de forma algo abrupta, sin embargo nunca se puso a pensar en qué tanto él la había querido cuando estuvieron en su relación ya que siempre pensó que él estaba encaprichado con ella y realmente no tenía un trasfondo muy profundo.

— Contigo — Confirmó él desviando la mirada — Me arrepiento tanto de haber dejado que mis emociones me controlaran cuando salíamos, saber que nuestra relación se arruinó por mi culpa es un gran peso ¿Sabes? — Dijo él mientras la miraba tímidamente — Sin embargo no iría al pasado a cambiar eso. Lo hecho, hecho está.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque gracias a que lo arruiné contigo supe que tenía problemas. — contestó él.

Star por fin comprendió que la ayuda de Brian por fin estaba dando frutos, Tom nunca había sido alguien muy abierto y prefería fingir que todo estaba bien hasta que explotaba, sin embargo ahora estaba ahí con ella, tomándole de la mano contándole acerca de unos sentimientos que ella nunca había pensado que eran tan verdaderos.

— Y al saber que tenía problemas fui por ayuda para controlar mi ira, y aquí estoy, hablando contigo aun cuando tienes mil y un razones para odiarme.

La chica se había quedado sin habla, él lo había arruinado con ella, ella lo había arruinado con Marco, tal vez no eran tan diferentes como pensaba, tal vez las situaciones eran mucho más sencillas de lo que pensaba.

— Pero enserio ¿No cambiarías nada?

— No, porque si voy y finjo lo que no soy sería una relación en base a mentiras, tú odiabas al chico que era antes y por eso me esforcé en cambiar, y realmente quiero volver a tener algo contigo para demostrarte que soy diferente, que soy una persona que realmente te merece.

Star quitó inmediatamente su mano de con él y desvió la mirada, no entendía porque se estaba poniendo colorada cuando ella no sentía nada por él. Debía de gritarle que se fuera, que era un aprovechado y que ni siquiera pensara en regresar con ella, pero no, ella se quedó callada mientras se agarraba el pelo cubriéndose la cara sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— Pero primero quiero tu perdón — Dijo él volviendo a captar la atención de ella — Perdón por lo que hice en el pasado… A veces sólo me gustaría fingir que no pasó nada pero sé que eso es imposible, tal vez yo pueda olvidar, pero tú no.

Star se relajó ante esas oraciones, eso era exactamente como se sentía ella en relación a Marco, le hubiese gustado no decir que estaba enamorada de él en la fiesta, le hubiese gustado no haber llorado frente a todos, le hubiese gustado evitar sentirse como una traidora al hacer todo eso enfrente de Jackie, sin embargo lo había hecho, y tal vez, solo tal vez podría aprender algo de lo ocurrido.

— Te perdono — Contestó ella más tranquila. Tom había mejorado bastante gracias a ella, seguramente era el momento en que ella cambiara gracias a Marco — A veces lo que uno necesita es una abrazo y olvidarse de todo ¿Verdad?

El chico se quedó perplejo, él ya esperaba ser corrido del lugar por semejante atrevimiento hacía ella, sin embargo ahí estaba Star, dispuesta a escucharlo aun cuando todo lo que decía era por ella.

Él empezó a pensar que tal vez su tristeza no se relacionaba tanto con la batalla que había vivido.

Obviamente no lo externó.

— Es verdad — Contestó suavemente y los dos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

Tal vez Tom tuviera razón, tal vez lo que había hecho no fue la mejor opción pero fue algo que ella eligió, con sus consecuencias claro, pero porque ella quiso, Tom también había hecho sus elecciones y ahora parecía una persona totalmente cambiada, esperaba que así fuera, porque sabía que si él pudo cambiar a mejor por sus errores ella también lo haría.

Miró al techo con mucho más ánimo, el suelo era un asco en comparación a lo limpio y despejado que se veía la parte superior de su habitación, y Star por fin sintió que tal vez su relación con Marco no se había arruinado totalmente, sí, ahora era incomoda pero él se había preocupado tanto por ella que incluso fue y la visitó cuando ella estuvo en problemas.

Justo como Tom lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— Bueno… Star — Dijo él cuando se separaron de aquel abrazo y se notaba claramente como los dos estaban sonrojados — Me voy. Cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes dónde buscarme. — Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación donde su elevador lo esperaba. Intentó disimularlo pero estaba sumamente nervioso y se tropezaba cada vez más con las cosas que había en el suelo — Adiós.

— Adiós Tom — Se despidió ella desde su cama un gesto de mano y una sonrisa, ahora se sentía mucho mejor gracias a él.

— Adiós — Volvió q repetir él.

Star vio como él se alejaba de su campo de visión y decidió acostarse más tranquila, todo se solucionaría, ¿Cómo? No lo había, pero estaba segura de que sería de la mejor forma posible.

* * *

Hola hola, muy buenos días, tardes, noches. Estoy muy feliz de publicarles este capitulo ¿Saben porque? Porque es el primero del movimiento #FanficsPorDonaciones, esta historia la pidió nuestra amiga Katia, así que ¡Espero que te guste!

 **¿Quieren un One-shot de su shipp favorita? Simplemente envíen una foto de sus donaciones para los damnificados en México en la página de Facebook de "CISTXC" ¡y ya! Digan de que quieren la historia y los personajes y sus deseos serán ordenes.**

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


End file.
